Severus Vermelho e o Lupin Mau
by MalukaChan
Summary: [RemusxSeverus] "E quando o mundo vira de pernas pro ar e nada mais é o que deveria ser?"


**Severus Vermelho e o Lupin Mau**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**Dedicada para Ju aka Yaholy**

* * *

Não podia ser considerado um homem de família, amoroso e carinhoso. Quem o conhecia sabia que essa definição passava longe de quem era.

Isso tudo foi antes de ter Teddy em sua vida. O garoto podia não ser seu filho de sangue, mas o amava como se fosse. E por isso estava ali, fazendo pequenos feitiços e contando uma história para o menino dormir.

Já havia esgotado as histórias de bruxas, e Remus lhe entregara um livro grosso de contos de fadas trouxas. As coisas que fazia por Teddy estavam além do que era esperado. O menino correspondia a esse amor pelo segundo pai.

- Mas, o que aconteceu com ela? O caçador salvou a Chapeuzinho?

- Se ficar quieto eu posso terminar a história.

Não precisou repetir, Teddy mantinha os olhos arregalados nas imagens que Severus criava com sua varinha ilustrando assim a história.

- O caçador cortou uma abertura na barriga do lobo mau e de dentro saiu a pequena Chapeuzinho Vermelho e sua vovó. Para dar uma lição no lobo, pegaram algumas pedras e colocaram dentro da barriga dele. Costuraram e se esconderam.

Teddy via tudo pelas animações de Snape, e viu quando o lobo levantou e foi beber água no riacho e com o peso das pedras caiu e morreu afogado.

- E viveram todos felizes para sempre.

- Nossa... Conta outra? – os olhos brilhavam de excitação.

- Hoje não, esta na hora de dormir. Comporte-se bem e eu conto outra amanhã.

- Ah pai...

- Sem A, nem B. Dormindo.

Arrumou a coberta e cuidando para ninguém ver depositou um beijo em sua testa.

- Boa noite Teddy.

E viu o garoto sorrir e fechar os olhos.

Saiu do quarto em silêncio apenas para encontrar Remus encostado na parede olhando-o divertido.

- Você é um babão Severus.

Não se dignou a responder e foi para o quarto ignorando o marido. Teddy estivera impossível o dia inteiro e estava cansado. Tomou um banho rápido e logo estava na cama. Remus dirigiu-se para sua poltrona favorita onde o esperava um livro aberto.

- Vou terminar mais um capítulo do livro e já venho.

Ao se afastar Remus direcionou um olhar para a cama apenas para ver Severus dormindo, notou o calor que se espalhava em seu peito só em observá-lo. Não resistindo se aproximou e depositou um beijo em sua testa saindo então do quarto para deixa-lo descansar.

* * *

Abriu os olhos e notou que era um lugar estranho. Olhou em volta tentando se encontrar, estava em algum tipo de floresta, apesar de não escutar barulhos estranho automaticamente sua mão procurou sua varinha. Foi então que notou a roupa que estava.

Suas vestes pretas foram substituídas por uma de cor vermelha. Uma cesta com bolos e doces estava ao seu lado, o gorro da capa cobria parcialmente seus cabelos negros e seu rosto. Sua varinha não estava em lugar algum e não conseguia aparatar.

Levantou-se batendo as vestes para tirar a sujeira e voltou a analisar a sua situação.

Estava em um lugar estranho. Não podia usar magia. Usava roupas vermelhas e tinha uma cesta de doces.

Lembrou de ter lido uma história parecida para Teddy. Fechou os pulsos com raiva e falou alto.

- Lupin! Se isso for sua ideia de brincadeira eu juro que vai se arrepender.

Não escutou nada, apenas silêncio e bufou ainda mais irritado.

Começou a andar deixando a cesta para trás quando parou e decidiu que era melhor carregar junto, não sabia o que estava acontecendo e podia sentir fome.

Severus não tinha como saber, mas a imagem que fazia carregando um cesta na mão todo coberto em vermelho era algo impagável.

Andou por um tempo até que finalmente escutou um barulho. Abaixou-se pegando uma pedra e ficou esperando. Logo um vulto apareceu, os olhos amarelos o encaravam silenciosamente.

Ficaram naquela analise mutua até que o vulto saiu das sombras e se aproximou.

- Lupin!

Sua voz saiu baixa, cheia de raiva e o homem a sua frente apenas elevou a sobrancelha.

- Nos conhecemos?

- Pare de brincadeiras Remus e me devolva minha varinha.

- Me desculpe senhor, mas não sei quem é Remus... E que varinha?

- Não tem graça nenhuma Lupin, onde nós estamos?

- Primeiro, como sabe meu nome? E segundo, estamos na floresta.

Alisou a testa com os dedos, sentia a dor de cabeça se aproximando. O que estava acontecendo ali? Então olhou novamente para aquela versão do Lupin e notou o rabo e as orelhas pontudas.

- Bom Sr. Vermelho – falou encostando em uma árvore – Onde vai com essa cesta?

- Visitar a vovó. – sarcasmo escorria das palavras de Severus.

- Hum, na casa no fim da trilha?

- Lupin, estou avisando, essa brincadeira já passou dos limites.

- Meu senhor não faço ideia do que esta falando. Tenha um bom dia.

E antes que Severus pudesse falar algo o Lupin-lobo embrenhou-se na floresta e sumiu de sua vista.

A raiva borbulhava em seu sangue e continuou andando para a tal casa que o lobo falara. Tinha a leve impressão de que o maldito estaria lá.

Não demorou muito para que chegasse a uma pequena casa no meio das árvores e suspirou.

- Ah sim, claro, porque uma velha precisa morar sozinha no meio do mato.

Toda paciência de Snape já havia acabado e queria estrangular Remus. Não sentiria nem remorso.

Bateu na porta e escutou uma voz de falsete e bufou.

- Oh, vovó – a raiva e sarcasmo eram palpáveis – posso entrar?

Ao entrar viu o lobo deitado na cama fingindo-se de vovó e passou os dedos pela testa novamente. Era muita idiotice para uma pessoa só.

- Vovó, que olhos grandes, que nariz grande, que orelhas grandes e que boca grande. Oh, o lobo. Não me coma. Ahhh...

Falou tudo com uma voz monótona observando o lobo o olhar de cara fechada.

- Como descobriu quem eu era?

- Ah por Merlin. Fora daqui.

- Não esta preocupado com a vovó?

- Pro inferno com a velha, SAI!

E chutou o lobo pra fora. Estava cansado, e sentou-se no sofá pensando no que fazer. Sem notar caiu no sono.

* * *

Levantou no susto e notou que estava em seu quarto, sua varinha na mesinha ao seu lado. Escutou um barulho e virou para a porta vendo Remus entrar no quarto segurando alguma coisa.

- Bom dia Severus. Olha o que achei na sala. Você que comprou?

Nas mãos de Lupin estava uma capa vermelha que Severus reconheceu na hora.

Levantou calmamente, pegou sua varinha e com um rápido aceno trocou suas vestes. Andou até Remus que o observava e deu um soco em sua cara aparatando em seguida.

Lupin tocou o rosto e um leve soluço balançou seu peito. Aos poucos começou a aumentar até que jogou a cabeça pra trás soltando uma gargalhada.

Puxou uma foto do bolso com uma mão limpando as lágrimas do riso com a capa vermelha.

Severus vestido todo de vermelho carregando uma cesta pela floresta.

- Severus Vermelho...

Riu mais ainda guardando a capa no armário e colocando feitiços de proteção na foto para que não pudesse ser destruída. Seu novo tesouro precisava de proteção.

O soco valera totalmente a pena. E rindo foi acordar seu filho.


End file.
